Real world, meet the X-men
by ElementaMeow
Summary: We all know that the X-men are just a TV show, right? Well, they think that we're the TV show. What happens when someone from the real world gets moved to their dimension? Nothing makes sense! (Rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! First off, I don't own X-Men Evolution or Earth-1218 (also known as the world that we live in). Okay, let's get my formatting explained: Italics in quotes mean thoughts, italics between dashes mean telepathy, italics by themselves mean nothing, bold in quotes is a robot voice, bold in dashes is a sound effect. Anything else you want explained can be put in a review. Enjoy!

-Kitty PoV-

"Kitty, get off the computer, it's starting!"

Jean, Kurt, Scott, Jamie, and Rogue were just about to watch this season's premiere of Housemates,* and I was still writing.

"Relax Scott, the intro is always super boring. Besides, if I don't finish this chapter, like, today my readers will flame me! I'm almost done anyways." I replied. I don't actually need to update today, but I feel guilty whenever I leave my readers at a cliffhanger for any more than a week.

"I'm done, what did I miss?" I asked.

"Mandy just got a letter in ze mail saying she could start pointe, but her parents can't afford ze shoes," Kurt said.

"Can't she, like, pay for them herself? She does have a bank account."

"Ja, but she can't afford zem either because they wear out too quickly."

"Oh. That's, like, _so_ unfair!"

Of course, if I got that opportunity, my parents would just say no. They think my feet aren't done growing or something.

"_I wish the entire Jules family was real_."

-Mandy PoV-

"_Stupid pointe shoes! Why do you have to cost so much_?"

I have enough money, problem is, they're supposed to wear out in six months, and I can't decide if it's worth it. Oh well, might as well work on my fanfiction. Unfortunately, that's when Alan, my little brother always- "What're you doin'?" -bugs me.

"Writing," I said.

"Writing what?"

"Fanfiction."

"What kind of fanfiction?"

"X-Men Evolution."

"Oh, the show that has your _boyfriend_ in it?"

This is when his nose inexplicably collided with my fist. Fine, not literally, just in my imagination. Don't get me wrong, if I had a boyfriend he'd probably be pretty similar to Nightcrawler, at least personality-wise, but Alan never drops the subject! If it were anyone else in my family, my response would be, "What can I say? He's hot!" Sadly, my sister Shara is at a sleepover, my mom is napping, and my dad's at work. What I really did was give Alan my 'if-you-don't-shut-up-I'm-going-to-flatten-you' glare. Works like magic! Problem is, he already got me thinking about how the series was discontinued. Why do they always discontinue shows as soon as they get a large fandom?

"_Why can't the X-men be real_?"

-Somebody else PoV-

"Yes, they'll do nicely... Monkeys, ready the E-mails! Robotic bananas, find some science-y... people moving... thingy! Kittens, play with the string! Interdimensional E-mail bait requires lots of cuteness, so I expect your best! Turtles, find me a mango. I don't know why, but right now I really want a mango."

-Kitty PoV-

"**You have one new message**." "_Hmm, it's my one constant reviewer_," I thought. "The commercials are long enough for me to, like, check my e-mail, right?"

"If you really only have one new message, then there probably is," Scott answered.

"Okay, thanks."

The message read, "Hi, TinyPinkKitten! I love your stories, and I wanted to show you this picture of my kitten. I figured you could Photoshop it to be pink and use it as your profile picture. I also wanted to say that I love your OC's, they're awesome! Not even one Mary Sue found its way into your writing. :) Your reader, TropicalMonkey236."

Below the message text there was the link to the picture.

"_Hmm, I have had the same profile picture for a while_," I mused. -**Click!**-

-Mandy PoV-

-Beep beep!- Who's idea was it to add a notification noise to Facebook? I don't want to check my messages, but I told my friend Morgan I'd send her the pictures of me as a superhero as soon as she sends me hers, and now that the notifications make noises, I can't pretend I didn't notice.

It's really fun, I get to wear normal clothes or a costume and act like I'm throwing a sphere of an unknown substance or putting my arm through a wall. Either way, I edit the ball/wall into the pic. Heh, part of that rhymed...

Wait a second, this isn't from Morgan! Let me see, where do I know them from... oh, now I remember! It's the admin for the X-men evo page. That was unexpected… they haven't talked to me since last month when I revealed that I didn't ship kurtitha. Maybe they're apologizing.

Their message read, "I found a hidden episode, here's the link! Enjoy! (I knew kitty's cooking was bad, but I didn't think it could do that!)"

"_Now this I gotta see_," I thought. -**Click**!-

*Housemates is what they think the world we live in is called.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Formatting is the same as last time, enjoy!

-Somebody else PoV-

"What do you think, should I actually put them _inside_ each other's houses or just drop them in the front yard?" an unknown figure asked her pet cat.

"Meow," the cat replied.

"Outside it is. Hey you, banana!" she called.

"**Yes**?" responded the nearest banana.

"No, not you, number 17, " she replied.

"**Yes**?" replied banana 17.

"Tell my computer to find the best place outside of their houses to place an unconscious person," she instructed.

"**Absolutely, miss Author. May I ask why you specified 'unconscious' in your request**?" asked number 17.

"A side effect of the tele-whatever you brought me is that, and I quote, after use on a living being, the creature being transported will be unconscious for 2-5 minutes afterward depending on the size and health of said creature," the author explained.

"**Very well**," the banana said.

-Scott PoV-

I have no clue what happened. Kitty said she was going to check her email, she clicked on something, there was a loud noise, a flash and then she wasn't there. Sure, she could've phased through the floor and dropped into the next room, but that wouldn't explain the light and the noise. If this is a prank, she did one heck of a good job! Logan heard the noise and came running, claws out. Last time he did that, nobody was in the room besides a cat that Jamie had hidden in his gym bag. That was an interesting sound.

"You can't tell me that was just a cat," Logan growled.

"Kitty just disappeared!" Jean said. "There was a noise, a flash, and then she just vanished! I can't find her with my telepathy either!"

-_X-men, come to the front room. We have a bit of a situation_.-

We got to the front room, and the actor that plays Mandy Jules was unconscious on the porch.

"Do any of you know this girl?" asked the professor.

"That's Mira Pevion, she plays Mandy Jules in the show we were just watching!" exclaimed Rogue. "How did she get there?"

"She appeared in a flash of light, followed by a sort of crashing noise," he answered. "Where is kitty?"

We explained, and he said, "Oh. Well, that complicates things. I was on Cerebro when she appeared and it detected her, so I thought that the noise and the light could've been part of her mutant power. Hank, take her to the infirmary. I'll use Cerebro to locate Kitty."

-Mandy PoV-

-**beep, beep, beep**,-

"_What is that noise_?"

I opened my eyes, and I was in a hospital-esque room, complete with all the noisy equipment. What I didn't expect was that the doctor in the room was furry and blue like Beast from X-men.

"_Yep, I've gone crazy_."

I asked him, "Um, excuse me? Why am I here?"

"Oh, Miss Pevion, you're awake! We found you in the front yard, unconscious," he replied

Puzzled, I told him, "That's not my last name."

He said, "Yes it is, your full name is Mira Annice Pevion."

"You must have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Mandy Jules," I told him. "Where am I?"

"This is the infirmary of the Xavier institute."

"Ha ha, funny. Really, where is this?"

"I just told you."

"Fine, don't tell me! It's not like I need to tell my parents where I am or anything!"

Some bald guy in a wheelchair came in and I said, "Hi, would you mind telling me where I am? He won't tell me."

He answered, "This is the Xavier institute."

"Oh, and I suppose you're professor X, huh?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes I am. What is the last thing you remember?"

I answered, "I was writing fanfiction, my little brother was bugging me, I shooed him away, and then I clicked on a link in a facebook message. Why?"

"You appeared on our porch in a flash of light."

"Oh, that's likely!"

Five other people came in dressed as Jean, Kurt, (wearing his inducer) Scott, Jamie, and Rogue. I asked them, "Can any of you tell me where I am?"

The one that looked like Jamie said, "The Xavier institute. Are you secretly colorblind?"

I laughed and said, "No, why?"

"You aren't screaming and running away from Hank."

"So what? He's not holding a running chainsaw or a butcher knife, why should I be? Blue isn't dangerous, weapons and lies are! I don't need to be afraid of him anymore than I need to be afraid of my socks! Well, actually, my socks might be full of bacteria, so I actually have _more_ of a reason to be afraid of my socks, but that's not the point."

The one that looked like Jean Grey said, "We were watching your show right before the professor found you in the front yard."

"What show? I asked.

"Housemates," she answered.

"Never heard of it."

The whole room gasped.

"What? I don't watch much TV, and what I do watch is mostly cartoons," I defended.

Hank (if that's really his name) whispered, "She has some form of amnesia where she thinks she _is_ Mandy."

Frustrated, I said, "But I am! What is this, some kind of group prank? You're fussing over me more than my mom, and that's saying something! What do you want? Money? I only have fifty here, but you can have it! I want to leave!"

The professor X look-alike said, "Calm down, you can leave the room soon, however, we want to keep you here at the institute for a while, just to figure out what's going on. Does that sound okay?"

Suddenly, I realized there was a perfect way to figure out if these were really the x-men.

I thought as hard as I could, "_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination, and when he's tall he's what we call a dinosaur sensation! Barney's friends are big and small, they come from lots of places. After school they meet to play and sing with happy faces! Barney shows us..._"

Both the professor and Jean Grey clutched their heads in agony.

"Oh my gosh, you really are the X-men! Sorry about that, I didn't think you were serious about this being the Xavier institute. Sure, if you want me to stay here for a while I can do that," I said.

"What did you do to the professor?" Hank asked worriedly.

"I thought about the Barney theme song," I said.

Hank grimaced. "That would do it," he said.

I smiled and asked, "So, can I get up yet?"

"Yes, I'll have someone take you to the store to get clothes after we find you a room," said the professor, still wincing.

Minutes later, the professor had got me a room, and told me Scott would take me to the store when I was ready. This is awesome! I'm actually staying at the X-men mansion for a few days! I really hope this isn't a dream! Now, maybe I can figure out how to tell Kurt that I know that he's furry and blue. I could 'accidentally' turn off his watch, I could just tell him, or I could dump water on him, dousing his watch in the process… well, maybe not the last one. I guess it doesn't matter; no matter how I tell him, I'll seem creepy.

-Kurt PoV-

Mira is strange in person. I'm glad she doesn't have a problem with '_different'_ appearances, but still, she's strange. She knows her way around the building already, and she hasn't even been here for five minutes! She's also been looking at me like she knows something. Has everyone forgot that Kitty disappeared the same way that she appeared? I'm probably just being paranoid, who knows, maybe she can memorize the layout of any house within that time, and maybe I have food on my face and she can't decide whether or not to tell me. Or... she's been talking to me this whole time and I wasn't paying attention.

"...and I like talking," she finished.

"Um sorry, I vasn't listening," I mumbled.

"Oh. Do you want the long version of what I said, or the short one?" she asked.

"Short, please," I replied

"I asked if you could come to the store with me too."

"Why don't you just ask Jean to take you?"

"Is she shopping crazy?"

Puzzled, I said, "Huh?"

"Will she want to buy everything?" she asked.

"It depends on the store."

"Which is why I can't have her come. I've got fifty dollars, and I don't want to spend it all. That's why I want you to come, I know you won't try to make me buy more things or insist that what I'm buying isn't fashionable. If I just go with Scott it'll be weird because he's being forced to come with me, and we won't have anything to talk about, and I like talking. So can you come with us? I'll buy you gum."

"I guess."

Free gum is _not_ something you pass up!

"Yay! Now I just need to find Scott…"

Then she hugged me and started to look for Scott. Before she had even gone three yards, she turned around, said, "Oh, and by the way, I know you're blue and furry," and ran off!

-Kitty PoV-

-chirp chirp!-

"How did I get here?"

I wake up and I'm either in the front yard of the set of housemates or I'm asleep at my computer, dreaming. I'm almost definitely dreaming, but in case I'm not, I want to look at the set. I walk up to the door and knock. Mandy's mom, Anne answers the door, and I ask if I can look around the set.

"I think you have the wrong house, honey. This isn't a set, we live here," she replied.

Okay, I'm dreaming. The official website said that nobody lived on the set. Oh well, I know my way around their town. Now I need to find which kind of dream this is; I don't know if phasing is an option. Ooh, maybe I can walk to Morgan's house, phase through the front door, and scare her. After all, the worst thing that could happen is I'll phase through my keyboard in real life and wake up with letters and wire in my hair. It's happened, don't laugh! I'm getting ahead of myself, I don't know if my powers even _work_ yet. Okay, I'll just walk through the tree... oof! Or into the tree. Well, that's out. Darn, the expression on her face would've been _totally_ funny. I guess I'll have to knock, _then_ play the creepy stalker.

-Scott PoV-

For once, shopping with a girl wasn't so bad. I don't think she went 'squee' even once, and she actually had to be _reminded_ to pick shoes. She seemed like she wanted to get out of here as much as me. Either that, or she thinks someone's chasing her.

"Why are they staring at me?" she asked.

Aaand… here it comes. "Um, you look a lot like a celebrity," I answered. "_Understatement of the year_."

"Is that why there were so many people there when I woke up?"

"Yeah."

"That explains why a group of guys back there decided to whistle at me. Uh, let's go this way, I think I want to get something else besides clothes."

Minutes later we were in the toy section, and she made a beeline for the masks. She settled on a spiderman one, then ran off towards the crafts section.

"We'll just stay here until you've found whatever you're looking for," Kurt said hurriedly.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked after she was out of earshot.

"Scott, she knows!"

"Knows what?"

He frantically pointed to his inducer.

"Oh, that. Well… she handled Hank's looks without screaming, and she invited you to come shopping, so I don't see why you're worried."

"She flat out guessed it! I checked my inducer as soon as she told me she knew, and it vas fine! She just valked right up to me and said zat she knew! Don't you think zat's a leetle creepy?"

"The professor said she's a mutant. Maybe her power is seeing through disguises."

"Maybe, but…"

"Does anyone at the mansion have heat related powers?" Mandy said, startling Kurt into 'porting on top of the mask display.

Mandy blinked. "Was it something I said?" she asked.

"No, we didn't hear you come up." I said. "And about the heat related powers, see if Amara will help you. Why do you ask?"

"If people are going to be staring at me, I'd rather it be because they think I'm weird, even if it embarrasses me," she said. "Plus, I don't want someone asking me for an autograph or a picture. I'm going to make a mask out of heated craft foam when I get back to the mansion, but in the meantime I'm going to wear the spider-man one," she finished.

"Yep, she's Mandy." "Cool," I said. "Kurt, get down before someone sees you."

"Sorry," he said.

"Can you guys stay here while I grab something else?" asked Mandy.

"Sure," I said. "Why?"

But she had already taken off back in the direction of the women's clothes.

"She doesn't seem _scared_ of you, so why are you panicking?"

Kurt didn't answer, instead he muttered something about a restraining order. The rest of the shopping trip was uneventful, however, she was buying things that seemed pretty unnecessary, such as liquid starch, magnesium tablets, vitamin D, and five bottles of Elmer's glue. When I asked why she needed the magnesium she said period survival,* so I'm almost afraid to ask why she needs the other things.

~Later~

-Mandy PoV-

"You got all that for under fifty? Where did you go?" Jean asked.

"Costco," I replied. "We didn't even have to show them the professor's card to get in because the guy at the door thought I was a celebrity! Weird, huh? I hope he doesn't get fired, he seemed nice."

Evan (aka Spyke) walked in"What do you mean he _thought_ you were a celeb, Mira?"

Ugh, not _this_ again.

"That's _not_ my name," I insisted. " My name is Mandy, not Mira Annice Pevion. That just sounds too fruity and frilly. And I'm _not_ a celebrity."

Evan smiled knowingly and said, "Riiiight..."

I kicked him in the shins. "I don't care how crazy you think I am, there's no good reason to be a condescending jerk!" I snapped.

Yeah, I know that was rude, but this is a dream, right? I can't get in trouble in a dream, especially a lucid dream. All I have to do is imagine a different outcome. No, seriously. Here let me show you: "_Evan is wearing a pink leotard and tutu right... NOW!_"

"What the heck?" Evan yelped

See? Watch this: "_Evan's hair has seaweed in it in three, two, one..."_

"What the hell is in my hair?" Evan yelled.

Jamie nudged me. "Is that your power?" he asked.

"Is what my power?" I said, feigning innocence.

"The seaweed and the dancer dress."

"Pfft, how could that be me? I'm not a mutant, although that would be cool."

"The professor said you were."

"Seriously? Cool!"

Then my cellphone buzzed like I got a text. I opened the text and it said, 'someone knocked on my door and basically said she knew everything about me!' It was from Morgan. I texted back, 'Can't talk, I'm hat the Xavier institute.' Minutes later she texted me back, 'haha, autocorrect fail? :)' I replied, 'Oops, I meant at not hat. Everything else was right though.' Almost instantly she replied, 'that's a weird coincidence, because the creepy stalker girl looks like shadowcat, complete with the speech pattern. Btw, I still don't believe you about the mansion.'

I paused.

"Hey Jamie, do you know where Kitty is?" I asked.

"No, she disappeared when she was going to check her e-mail. Rogue thinks it's your fault, because you appeared at the same time in the same way," Jamie answered.

"Well, I just got a text from my friend Morgan and she said someone that looks a lot like Kitty just knocked at her door."

The whole room fell silent and stared at me.

**A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! Reviews are welcome, and I'll try to update weekly.**

*Yes, it actually helps, but it's more of a cramp prevention tool, meaning it works best if you start taking it a couple days before you expect your period. (sorry if I disgusted anyone)


End file.
